


We Go Alone

by TheHitoro



Series: Subnautica Garbage [2]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: "yeet", Gen, One Shot Collection, Probably questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: I'm rewriting this cause I'm a hot mess wowI kept the first chapter cause it's actually good imo but the rest was garbage sorry





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryley finds himself alone.

Ryley woke up to an explosion. He was up in an instant, his brain immediately registering the fire and sending him into overdrive, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He slammed the restraint release button several times before it let him up, at which point he scooped the fire extinguisher off of the ground and sprayed down the fire. When the fire had been successfully put out, pulled out his PDA and turned it on, hoping to find new messages. He sat on the floor with his back to the storage unit, humming discontentedly as the PDA took its sweet, sweet time to boot up. 

The Alterra logo finally popped up with a little intro noise and began scanning the situation, "You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome. This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck." 

Ryley sighed in annoyance, emergency mode was going to get annoying fast, but it was something. 

"The Aurora suffered orbital hull failure. Cause: unknown. Zero human life signs detected within a one-hundred meter range. The Aurora's primary radar systems are offline, you will have to attempt to contact survivors via the communications relay." 

Ryley cast a glance at the lifepod's radio, the light was off, and it seemed to be smoking, just like the the open panel on the wall. Ryley pushed himself up and staggered toward the fabricator, his adrenaline wearing off. As he approached it, it opened up and the display popped up, nearly making Ryley faint from relief. He wasn't going to starve out here without any form of technology! He stumbled back to his storage unit. Hopefully his subordinates had stocked the storage of his lifepod correctly. He grimaced a the thought of his crew, but put the thought out of his mind. Ryley opened it up and almost immediately flew into a rage, kicking the storage unit and hitting the wall, eventually slamming his shoulder into it when that hurt too much before hunching over and taking a deep breath, coughing when he inhaled some smoke. He took the supplies that he was absolutely sure there were supposed to be more of before gripping the ladder rungs and climbing out of the top hatch. The Aurora was unmissable. It was a giant landmark across the featureless ocean, smoking and flaming. Ryley rougly sat down on the hull of his lifepod, just staring at his former home, trying to comprehend that the ship he was employed on, that he was sure he would be employed on until he was old enough to retire to a space station on some far flung part of the galaxy, was destroyed on an uncharted ocean planet in the Ariadne Arm. Ryley laid on his back, his mind playing him static.

He couldn't think. What was there to do now? What's the point of doing anything now? Ryley laid there for several more minutes, before finally willing himself to get himself together. He pushed himself up and cast a glance at the ocean around him, only seeing an island in the distance on either side of his lifepod and something small sending up a thick plume of smoke several hundred meters off. Ryley shook his head, he would just have to focus on fixing his radio, then he could contact the other survivors, and they could go from there. He didn't dare think about the fact that this far in the Ariadne Arm, it was incredibly unlikely that any rescue would come anytime soon, and he still didn't know what had happened to the Aurora, if there had been some sort of debris field or if they had been shot down and someone would be coming to clear the survivors. Not thinking about those things at all. So, definitely not thinking about those things ever, Ryley lifted up this hatch on his lifepod and jumped down, set on putting together a repair tool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first one of these! I plan on writing up a bunch of oneshots about interactions between the survivors of my other fic before the crash that will be canon to this one as well, so stay tuned! Also I am going to write at least one fic involving Margurit because her character is so interesting :))))
> 
> Also fun fact, that mentioned plume of smoke as well as the explosion that woke up Ryley was Lifepod 06 :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I'm posting something on a pre-existing story instead of posting something else it's crazy.
> 
> In case you care about my main work, the next chapter is mostly written, I just can't find the inspiration to finish it, it'll get done though

Ryley dropped the repair tool to the floor of the lifepod with a sigh. He had finally fixed the radio, now he simply had to wait for the distress calls to come in. He let out another sigh as the radio essentially told him that rescue wouldn't be coming. The radio suddenly switched voices; "You have 10 messages, would you like to play one, delete all, or play all?"

He said in a loud, firm tone; "Play all."

He grimaced as it played the radio played the distress call of the Mongolian Emissary first, but his face faded to one of horror as the radio requested an immediate burial detail. There was no time to dwell on the message before it moved on to Second Officer Keen calling for a rendezvous at dry land, although the co-ordinates were corrupted, because of course they were. He was glad the man had made it out at least. An automated distress call from below safe diving distance, a woman requesting not to be left behind, as if they were even in any condition to leave the planet at all, a woman with a passenger requesting assistance, a man warning him away from the area his lifepod landed in, a man requesting assistance with a broken fabricator. His heart nearly stopped as he heard CTO Yu's voice requesting assistance from half a kilometer down. A part of him wanted to break down right there, he and Yu had never been on the most friendly of terms, in fact she was a pain in his ass, but he knew her. He still had two messages left and his heart nearly stopped when the next distress call played.

_"This is Ozzy from the cafeteria, what the hell guys?! They didn't warn us this might happen!_  
_Our pod was almost crushed by the seamoth bay on the way down, the woman who came down in the pod with me went down into the cave we're hanging over and never came back, and now something's trying to bash it's way through the hatch! Come get us already!"_

Ryley's heart was in overdrive as he stared at the radio, both wanting it to get the message over with so that he could go to Ozzy's rescue, but also desperately hoping that Dr. Danby would be the next one griping over the radio. It was not Dr. Danby. Ryley could only stare in horror as the radio started to release a garbled noise that could not mean anything good, before a deep mechanical voice began speaking.

 ** _"_ _Nine new biological subjects designated. Mode ▄▖▜▚┣: hunting/analyzing._**  
**_Sharing subject locations with other agents_**. ** _"_**

His mind was left reeling as he tried to process what he had just heard, biological subjects? Hunting? Other agents? He shook his head, trying to clear it of the horrible feeling that had come down on him, had they actually been shot down? He once again shook his head, trying to focus back on Ozzy, trapped in lifepod, being attacked by some sea monster. He had to save him immediately, who knows how long ago he had sent that message. So Ryley put on his air tank and descended into the waters, not quite being able to shake the idea of aliens stalking him out of his mind.


	3. Despair

He collapsed to the floor of his lifepod, shaking. He had gone to check on Lifepod 17, to make sure Ozzy was alright but all he'd found was a hole in the pod and a response from his PDA telling him there were traces of human blood in the water. As if he couldn't see the red-tinted water in the lifepod.  His hands were shaking and he needs something to do, something to take his mind off what he just saw. He looks down at his PDA and shakily presses the voicelog option.

"This is Non-Essential Maintanence Chief Ryley Robinson."   
  
His voice sounds dead and apathetic even to himself but he's beyond the point of caring.

"My pod didn't make the journey completely intact and I got knocked out for a while. Fixed up the radio and went to check out the signal from one of the other pods, from my friend Ozzy."

He sighs and leans his head against one of the chairs.

"He... didn't make it. About as far as I can tell something came up out of the caves he landed near, ripped a hole in his pod, and... What if that's it? What if I'm the only one who made it? What if no one ever made it to the rendezvous and I'm just joking myself by trying to find it? Too many hypotheticals... End log."

He put his PDA down. It was nice to get his thoughts out at least, but now the other distress calls he had picked up were pinging around his head and now he needed to take a look at the next one, he had to know.

His heart sank before he even got to the pod when his PDA alerted him to the existence of human remains in the area, but he forged on. Lifepod 03 was in even worse shape than 17. It looked like something had been tearing off pieces of it. In front of the wreck was a seaglide that looked like it had exploded so Ryley numbly passed his scanner over it to extract the blueprint before collecting the log modules and going on his way. He didn't recognize either of their voices, thankfully, but it sounded like the man had been the one to blow himself up with the seaglide and the woman got eaten by whatever tore apart their pod.

At his pod, he leaned over his storage unit as he pondered on what to do next. He would likely be able to get enough materials for anything he needs if the fat chunks of copper that seemed to be just under the surface of most of the rock in the shallows was any hint, but he needed to find the surviving crew members. He closed his eyes and concentrated, where would the rendezvous point be? Dry land was the first thing that came to mind, but which island was more likely to be the set point? He decided that he'd check out both if needed but he was going to swim to the closest one first. As he climbed on top of his lifepod to judge the distance, he amended that thought; just after he built a seaglide.


End file.
